


Power Play

by jsmith69



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmith69/pseuds/jsmith69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl stopped in front of him and was pretty sure he looked him up and down before he could stop himself.  He was also pretty sure the other man noticed it if the way his eyebrow shot up was any indication.  His throat had gone dry but he somehow made his voice work when he opened his mouth to speak.  </p>
<p>“Atlantic Energy.  Homeowner called about getting some outside lighting installed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born when a hot little Russian engineer came out to make preparations for security lighting to be installed on my property. Sadly, my visit didn't end on such a happy note, but he was pretty to look at. You guys make this writing thing look easy but let me tell you, this mess is hard! This is my first attempt at writing anything so reviews are welcome, wanted, and much appreciated, but please be kind! Hope you enjoy!

Rick stepped out of the cool interior of the detached garage-turned-shop into the blinding glare and sweltering Georgia heat that was making mid-May feel like mid-July. He was instantly blanketed in a thin sheen of sweat and he could feel the tiny droplets as they made their way from his drooping curls to trickle down his temples and the back of his neck.

As he stood surveying the large grassy expanse that was his back yard he pulled the already sweat-soaked bandana from his back pocket and mopped at his face and neck. He’d been making a list of the items he’d still need to finish the various home improvement projects he’d been working on for the last three months. Who knew making a list could make you sweat so damn much?

He’d bought the 1930’s era bungalow just four months ago. Since his divorce five years ago he’d been living in an apartment that seemed to get smaller and smaller the bigger his kids got and finding this place, an older home like he’d always wanted, had been like a dream come true. 

He’d built a patio off the side of the deck with a fire pit, planted some flowering bushes, and planted a small vegetable garden. The biggest thing left to accomplish was having outdoor lighting installed. He wanted decorative lighting around the patio, and he was having a security light installed further out in the yard close to the shop. Most things he could manage on his own but installing lighting wasn’t one of them so he was currently waiting for an engineer from the power company to come and…do whatever they did…to get the ball rolling. As he turned to go back into the shop to add to his list he heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see a truck approaching his end of the dead end road. When it pulled to a stop at the end of the driveway he could see the logo for Atlantic Energy on the door. Finally, he thought.

\------------------------------------------

Daryl pulled the truck to a stop and grabbed his clipboard, checked his pocket for his pen, then took a second to steel himself before leaving the air conditioning and stepping out into the stifling heat. He started up the driveway and nearly froze. He was standing at the uppermost end of the driveway outside the garage. He was dressed in jeans and work boots, but the absence of a shirt is what caught his attention. No, that wasn’t right. What caught his attention was that lean muscular torso, tanned and gleaming with sweat. And maybe those dark, sweaty curls hanging limp over his forehead. Daryl swallowed hard and followed the driveway to where he was standing with his hands perched on his hips. 

Daryl stopped in front of him and was pretty sure he looked him up and down before he could stop himself. He was also pretty sure the other man noticed it if the way his eyebrow shot up was any indication. His throat had gone dry but he somehow made his voice work when he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Atlantic Energy. Homeowner called about getting some outside lighting installed?”

Rick stood rooted to his spot as he watched the sexiest man he’d ever laid eyes on walk up the driveway, he was pretty sure he was staring but he just couldn’t help it. The t-shirt he wore clung tightly to broad, chiseled shoulders and stretched across the taut muscles of his abdomen and narrow waist, his work worn cargoes hugging his slender hips. Just watching him walk was a treat. Rick felt his face flush and his stomach flutter when the man raked his gaze over him from head to toe. When he spoke both of Rick’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at him for just another beat before he answered.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Well then, I’m Daryl.” This time he pointedly looked the other man up and down, then brought his gaze up to look him directly in the eye. “M’here to see 'bout burying a pole.”

Rick fought to keep his expression neutral. There was no mistaking the look the other man was giving him, he was interested. Rick was definitely interested, if nothing else the chubby in his pants decided that for him. 

Rick tilted his head and gave Daryl his own once over, his tongue darting out to run across his plump bottom lip. Jerking his head towards the open doors of the shop he said, “I’m Rick. Why don’t we step inside where it’s a little cooler, talk about what needs to be done to get that pole buried?”

Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked into the shop, positive the engineer would follow. He pulled a bottle of water from a small refrigerator in the corner and offered one to the other man. He took it gratefully and Rick found himself staring again as Daryl tilted his head back and emptied half the bottle in just a few long pulls. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his tanned neck, the muscles working as he swallowed, and he had to fight the urge to walk over and drag his tongue along his throat. 

It was Daryl’s turn to arch his brow at Rick when he finished drinking and caught the other man staring, his tongue again tracing a path across lips that Daryl was now certain needed to be kissed. He looked like he had zoned out and Daryl was pretty sure he knew what he was thinking about judging from the bulge in his jeans. He cleared his throat and wore a smirk when Rick finally met his eyes, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“So, ‘bout that pole?”

“Um…yeah, the pole. So, uh, what has to be done in order to bury this pole?” Rick asked. 

“Well, need to know where ya want it first.” He laid the clipboard down on the workbench and took a step closer to Rick. “Dependin’ on how big of an area ya want lit, gotta figure out the beam spread.”

Rick swallowed thickly. “What else?” he asked. He leaned against the workbench and fought not to hold his breath as the engineer slowly approached him. Daryl’s posture was a little bit intimidating, but Rick was only getting more turned on by the minute.

Daryl continued to close the distance between them as he explained, “Dependin’ on what kinda light ya need, ya have to decide what kinda pole ya want. The length, how thick ya want it, the mountin’ height.”

The look in Daryl’s eyes had gone from interested to intense to downright lustful, sending a rush of heat through Rick’s belly and straight to his dick. He was pretty sure they weren’t talking about lighting anymore and the implication of his words had his chubby turning into a raging hard-on in a matter of seconds, throbbing painfully against the inside of his zipper. Rick didn’t consider himself a prude by any means. Behind closed doors he was an "anything goes” type of guy. But they were in the shop with the doors wide open in broad daylight and he’d always been a little reluctant to do things like that. The thought of this gorgeous man bending him over this workbench though had all of his blood rushing south. And since when were electrical engineers so fucking hot anyway? In a split second Rick made up his mind. If Mr. Atlantic Energy was game so was he. He suddenly found himself hoping he was gonna get fucked right here in his shop.

“Breaker box all in order?” Daryl asked as he stepped into Rick’s space and stopped.

Rick’s voice was barely above a throaty whisper when he spoke. “Pretty sure. Do ya need to look at my box? Check my circuits?”

Daryl fought the urge to either roll his eyes or laugh or both. Jesus, this guy was worse at flirting than he was. He was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on though, and he could feel his cock getting harder the longer he stood there with him. He wouldn’t be pushy, but if he could make it happen he very much wanted to bury his pole in this man.

He shook his head slowly. “Not just yet.” One last step and Daryl was standing close enough to feel the heat coming off of Rick’s skin through his t-shirt. “If ya don’t want the lines overhead, gonna have to dig a ditch to bury the bundle.”

“Jesus,” Rick whispered before he could catch himself. He felt his cheeks heat up again.

Daryl chuckled and Rick just wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face but before he could make a move Daryl leaned in and caught his mouth in a searing kiss. The heat that had been pooling in Rick’s belly spread from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. His lips parted automatically and he couldn’t stop the small whine that escaped him when Daryl licked into his mouth, his soft wet tongue curling around Rick’s. Rick stood a little straighter and leaned into Daryl, but just as he deepened the kiss Daryl pulled back, catching Rick’s bottom lip between his teeth. Rick gasped when he bit down, just this side of painful, his teeth scraping along the sensitive skin as he let go.

This time when Rick swiped his tongue across his bottom lip to soothe the pleasant sting he saw Daryl’s eyes darken and one side of his mouth turn upwards as he took a step back.

“Looks like that tongue might need somethin’ to keep it busy.” Daryl reached down to his belt and Rick choked off a moan when he saw Daryl’s own tell tale bulge. He watched as the engineer unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his pants. He took his time lowering his zipper and Rick knew he was teasing him. Fucker. Rick couldn’t bite back the moan this time when Daryl pulled his cargoes and his boxers to just below his ass and the most gorgeous cock Rick had ever seen sprang free.

Daryl reached behind his head and tugged his t-shirt off in one motion, exposing his broad tanned chest. He tossed the shirt onto the work bench and Rick’s eyes followed his hand as it trailed down the perfect 'v' of muscle between his hips to settle around the base of his cock. 

“C’mon then,” Daryl urged. It took Rick all of one second to sink to his knees and swat Daryl’s hand away, wrapping his own around the rigid shaft. He could feel Daryl’s pulse thrumming in the thick vein under his thumb as his tongue danced lightly around the swollen head before lapping at the milky dribble of pre-cum oozing from the slit. He moaned as the sharp taste burst across his tongue, disappointed that he wouldn’t get to taste all of it as he had no intention of stopping with just a blow job. Daryl was long and thick and Rick savored the heavy weight of his cock on his tongue as he took him into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and swallowed as much of the man’s dick as he could manage, the sounds coming from Daryl causing his own cock to twitch.

Daryl groaned long and low, watching as his cock disappeared between those perfect lips. “Shit…fuck Rick,” he hissed.  
He was well above average and he watched in amazement as Rick took all but a few inches of him into his throat. He knew he wouldn’t last long if Rick kept this up, but damn he didn’t want him to stop just yet.

Rick pulled off and flicked his tongue over the sensitive nerves at the base of the crown, licking his way along the thick vein then dragging his tongue back up to the tip. He sucked just the head between his lips, lightly grazing his teeth against the taut, sensitive flesh before taking nearly the entire length in his mouth again. 

Daryl’s breath was coming in quick pants and his eyes nearly crossed when Rick took him in again. God, this man’s mouth was pure fucking heaven. Fearing his legs weren’t going to support him he leaned forward and braced one hand against the workbench, the other threading into Rick’s soft curls. When he looked down and saw that at some point Rick had worked his own jeans open, his free hand wrapped around his own leaking cock, he closed his fist tightly around Rick’s hair.

“Nah, hands off.” His demanding tone caused Rick to let go of himself immediately and look up at him, and the sight was nearly Daryl’s undoing. As much as he hated to, he moved to pull out of Rick’s mouth and Rick released him with a filthy, wet slurp and a final flick of his tongue across the weeping slit.

Daryl hauled him to his feet. “Too much of that and we won’t even get to the good part,” he smirked, then leaned in and crushed his mouth against Rick’s swollen, spit-slick lips in a bruising kiss. It was greedy and hungry and anything but gentle as they breathed each other in and swallowed each others moans. He could taste himself on Rick’s tongue and had to squeeze the base of his own cock to get himself under control. Still fisting Rick’s hair Daryl pulled back and pressed his forehead to Rick’s.

“Fuck man,” he breathed heavily. He turned Rick to face the workbench and pulled him roughly against his chest, licking and nipping a trail across his shoulder and the back of his neck. He pressed his mouth to Rick’s ear and when he spoke the husky gravel of his voice sent a shudder through Rick and caused his dick to jump.

“Once we decide where we’re puttin’ the pole, gotta make sure the ground is prepped, nothin’ in the way. Wouldn’t wanna split anythin’ open when we sink the pole.”

Rick inhaled sharply and pushed his ass back against Daryl’s erection, drawing a low groan from the engineer. He reached around Rick and started moving tools and various containers of nuts and bolts and screws to clear a space on the workbench as Rick leaned over to the side and rifled through a drawer before producing a small packet of lube and a condom.

“Better make sure we put everythin’ back like it was when we’re done, my husband’s particular about the shit in his shop,” Rick said, reaching back to hand Daryl the packet.

“Husband huh? Y’all keep slick and condoms layin’ around just in case then?” he asked as he tore open the packet and squeezed some out onto his fingers.

“Ya never know,” Rick winked at him as he shoved his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He kicked one boot off and tugged one leg out of his pants, then leaned forward onto the workbench.

Daryl took a second to admire the view and whistled low. “Damn man, you got a sweet ass,” he said as he swatted one taut globe then gripped it tightly, pulling Rick’s cheeks apart. He watched his perfect pink hole twitch in anticipation and let out an approving ‘mmmm’ low in his throat. 

“Fuck if you don’t look good enough to eat. Maybe another time though,” he said as he teased a finger across Rick’s entrance. 

Rick hissed in pleasure and arched his back. He nudged his ass against Daryl’s hand, nearly desperate for the man to do something, anything besides tease him. “Come on man…fuck,” he ground out between gritted teeth. He fisted his cock again, desperate for any kind of friction. Again Daryl swatted his hand away. 

“Told ya hands off.” He leaned in, dragging his tongue up the side of Rick’s neck to the shell of his ear. “So fuckin’ eager. Desperate to get fucked ain’t ya? Gotta be patient baby.” Rick’s skin erupted in goosebumps despite the heat as Daryl slowly eased a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He groaned aloud and tried to keep still when what he really wanted was to push his ass against Daryl’s hand and take the entire thick digit inside of him. Daryl’s breaths were hot and heavy in his ear while his own were coming in short gasps at the delicious intrusion. 

“Mmm…so tight. You’re gonna feel so good.” Daryl hummed against his ear. Rick was nearly dizzy with anticipation and finally couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He pushed back against Daryl, causing his finger to slip in to up to the knuckle and he groaned in satisfaction. 

“Ya want it bad don’t ya baby?” Daryl asked. “Tell me how bad.”

“Fuck…Daryl please…” Rick was nearly whining and he couldn’t care less. He thought he might cum from the man’s fingers alone if he didn’t hurry up. Daryl must have been as impatient as Rick was, because he quickly got with the program. He slid in a second finger, working and stretching his hole then crooking his fingers just so, grazing that sweet spot that sent a jolt through Rick and caused him to cry out and grip the edge of the workbench.

Daryl ground his iron-hard cock into Rick’s hip as he slipped a third finger in, Rick moaning as his hips thrust back against his hand then forward into nothing, seeking friction that wasn’t there. As desperate as he was for Daryl to fuck him, he couldn’t help whining at the loss when he removed his fingers. His nerves were humming in anticipation and the ache in his cock was nearly unbearable as Daryl reached for the condom. He tore it open with his teeth, quickly rolling it on and snatched up the packet of lube. Rick could hear the wet squelch as Daryl slicked himself up and he thought he might die if the man didn’t hurry up.

He finally felt the blunt head of Daryl’s cock nudging his hole and groaned loudly in relief as much as pleasure when he felt the thick crown finally breach his rim as Daryl slid all the way in. Fuck...he hissed at the burning sting at the same time that he relished in the feeling of being so fucking full. His hips bucked involuntarily at the pleasure and Daryl gripped them tight as his low voice rumbled against his ear.

“Gonna fuck ya til ya can’t breathe,” he promised and pulled nearly all the way out before driving back into him balls deep. 

Rick let out something between a groan and a pleasured sob. “Come on man fuck me hard. Just rail me,” he nearly begged. He gripped the edge of the work bench and braced himself for what he was sure was coming. 

Daryl didn’t disappoint. Digging his fingers into Rick’s hips he set a punishing pace, slamming into Rick over and over, pounding until the only sounds they heard were their own grunts and moans and the sound of Daryl’s hips slapping against Rick’s ass. 

“Christ Rick…so fuckin’ tight. Jesus ya feel so damn good,” Daryl panted against his neck. 

“Fuck…ahh…faster!” The noises coming from Rick were damn near indecent and he could barely form the words. Daryl was hammering into him, his large calloused hands squeezing bruises into his hips, and Rick could feel his hot breath ghosting across his oversensitive skin with every thrust. Sharp pings of pleasure raced through him and it was exquisite torture.

Daryl pulled Rick upright, tight against his chest, and hooked his hand behind his thigh, lifting his leg so his foot rested on the shelf beneath the workbench, spreading him open. He leaned into Rick and bit at the salty flesh of his neck. “Didn’t hear ya baby. Say it again…louder. Tell me.”

“Fuck Daryl…more…faster, please!” Rick nearly shouted. 

Daryl bore down and fucked into him faster, his hips snapping against Rick’s. 

Rick could feel the fire in his belly hot enough to burn him from the inside out and his muscles were coiling tight. He was delirious with pleasure and couldn’t do a thing but hold on and ride it out. 

“Oh God…so close…” he moaned, his head falling back onto Daryl’s shoulder then dropping forward again, completely lost in the sensation of Daryl pressed against his back, the drag of his thick cock as he kept his promise and fucked him breathless. 

Daryl was close too. He could feel his balls drawing up tight against his body and knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. The feel of Rick’s slick heat stretched tight around him, the sight of him bent over, split open on his cock and the sweet, sinful sounds coming out of his mouth were all dragging Daryl right to the edge. If he was going over, he meant to take Rick with him. One hand snaked around Rick’s hip and he cupped his balls, squeezing gently. 

“Mmm…c’mon Rick. Cum for me…gimme that cum.”

“mmfuck…touch me…I just need...” Rick could feel it building but he needed Daryl to give him that final push.

“Nah, ya don’t need that.” He squeezed his balls just a little harder, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to give him the encouragement he needed, at the same time that he slammed his hips forward and bit down on the tender spot where his neck met his shoulder.

That was the push he needed. Rick shouted Daryl’s name on a keening moan and gave himself over to the mind numbing pleasure. His back arched and his toes curled as his orgasm boiled over. Daryl never let up as he spewed creamy jets onto the workbench and the shelf, his cock jerking as the last of his release spilled over Daryl’s hand and onto the floor. 

Daryl fucked him through his orgasm even as he felt the familiar tingle in his balls and at the base of his spine. Rick’s channel clenched tight around him and it felt like the man was ripping his orgasm right out of him. With one last forceful thrust he felt his cock swell and he let go, cumming deep inside of Rick, growling against his ear. 

Everything stilled and Rick eased himself forward to lean on the workbench. Both men were sweating and panting but despite the heat Daryl followed Rick, not ready to pull out just yet, and leaned over him as they tried to catch their breath. Daryl ran his hand along the slick skin of Rick’s back and side, his lips grazing softly against his neck and shoulder. In a few minutes their breathing slowed to normal and Daryl no longer felt like his heart was going to hammer through his sternum, although he still had that hazy post orgasm feeling. Rick reached back and caught Daryl’s hand in his, hoping the engineer wouldn’t pull away just yet. 

“Mmm…y’okay?” He mumbled against the sweat soaked skin of Rick’s neck.

“I’m good, perfect actually. You?”

“Perfect.” Daryl kissed his shoulder. “Sasha’ll be by later to do all the measuring and shit for those damn lights.”

“Wait, Sasha? Thought that’s what you were here for?” Rick turned his head to give Daryl a slow lazy kiss.

“Nah, they won’t let me do that shit for my own property.” He nuzzled his nose against the back of Rick’s neck.

“Then what’d ya come home for?” Rick asked. “Not that I’m complainin’.”

“Well I came home for lunch and to get ya to sign those papers for the bank.” He motioned to the clipboard lying on the end of the workbench. “When I got outta the truck and seen ya standin’ half naked and all wet and sweaty in the driveway with that look on ya face, I couldn’t help myself.”

“What look?” Rick asked.

“The one ya get that says ya wanna worship at the altar of Daryl,” he smirked. He rubbed his stubbled jaw against Rick’s cheek and nipped at his chin. “Gotta say baby, ya suck at that flirtin’ shit. Even worse than me.”

“What?” Rick laughed. “And I was sure my flirtin’s what made ya fall in love with me.” Truthfully he knew he’d always sucked at it. 

“Nuh uh. Ya seduced me with your awkwardness.” Daryl grinned that sexy grin. 

Rick laughed hard enough to cause Daryl’s softened cock to finally slip out of him. Daryl swatted his ass once more then stripped the condom off and tossed it into the trash can in the corner. They pulled their pants up and righted their clothes as Daryl pulled his t-shirt back on.

“Ya know you’re gettin’ pretty damn good at our games,” Rick said. "Pssh. Don't know 'bout all that," Daryl said, "but I finally managed to talk ya into lettin' me fuck ya in the shop," he finished with a cocky grin. Rick chuckled softly. “Yeah, yeah smartass. Ya know we’re both off tomorrow, maybe ya can pretend to be the plumber and lay some pipe?”

“Rick, no…stop.” Daryl chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, and maybe to stop him from waggling his eyebrows at him like that. He pulled him in close and kissed him tenderly. “Love ya, baby.” 

“Mm, love you too” Rick answered with a smile. He wondered for the millionth time how he’d ever lived without this man in his life. “By the way, we ain’t cookin’ tonight. Thought we’d go to Brick’s Pub to eat, have a couple of beers.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’m just gonna grab some lunch on my way back to work. If I come in the house now I ain’t gonna wanna go back,” Daryl said, kissing him again. Reluctantly, he stepped away from his husband and walked to the door.

“But hey.” He turned and walked backwards, waving his arm in the direction of the workbench. With a wink he said, “Get my shit put back right and get all ya nut cleaned up and we might - maybe - play Roto Rooter when we get home tonight.”


End file.
